Panther King
The Panther King is the secondary antagonist (formerly main) of Conker's Bad Fur Day as well as a major part of the plot of the sequel campaign of Conker: Live & Reloaded. History The Panther King is overly addicted to drinking milk and has a milk table set up right next to his throne. However, on this table one leg is missing and the Panther King's Professor, Professor von Kripplespak, concludes that a "red squirrel" will make a great leg. Later he has mafia leader Don Weaso kidnap Conker's girlfriend Berri and set her up for a robbery at the Feral Reserve Bank. When Conker later meets up with Weaso he helps Berri out with the robbery it just turns out to be a trap by the Panther King so he could get close enough to Conker. Professor von Kripplespac however, reveals that he is against the Panther King and kills him by releasing a xenomorph from his stomach. However, when the air lock activates his remains get sucked into space along with the alive Professor von Kripplesac, presumably dead Don Weaso, and the remains of Berri. At the end of the game after defeating Heinrich, Conker takes his position as king. Future War After his death, the Panther King eventually became frozen in carbonite and landed on a Lava planet. Two hundred years later the Squirrel High Command and Tediz tried to find him, believing that he was a weapon called The thing. The Tediz then found him and brought him to their home world, Doon. They tried to bring him back to life so he could destroy the SHC (and would probably be exterminated later due to Von Kripplespac's hatred for him), however, we don't know what canonically won the fight although their are some the theories as to how it ended. Personality The Panther King is quite an idiot. He is surprised to see his milk table broken and is convinced by the Professor that a red squirrel would make a great replacement leg, despite the proposition making absolutely no sense at all. On that note, he has a single-minded obsession with drinking milk; in the Tediz ending of the multi-player campaign, after being resurrected, he demands that the Tediz bring him some. The Panther King is dumb and gullible, but also opportunistic. Years ago, after the defeat of the weasels he took control of the land and named it Panther Kingdom, throwing away the squirrels who helped him defeat the weasels. However his most "loyal" followers are the Professor and Don Weaso, who in fact are weasels, and through the Conker games manipulate him to take ridiculous actions and later betray him and kill him, which is an obvious response considering his kin exiled the weasels years earlier. Trivia *The Panther King is similar to that of Bowser form the Super Mario series and King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong series, in that all of them are the kings of their respective kin and are an oversized anthropomorphical version of their species. Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Nameless Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Opportunists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased